So Much for my Happy Ending
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: He used to come to her room every day to ask her for a date. That was yesterday, today is a new day. Star/Rob


So Much for my Happy Ending

He used to walk up to my door every day at exactly nine a.m. With flowers in his hands and a sweet hopeful smile on his face. He'd ask me how my morning was and offer me the flowers, he purposely bought the kinds that died the next day, so he'd have an excuse to get me new ones the next day. As if he needed another one. He'd wait for me as I got up and got changed and the minute I'm out, he'd escort me to the Ops room. The second we're in front of the door, he'd look me in the eye and tell me the exact same speech I've heard for almost a year. " Raven, I know you say you don't like me, but I love you. I always have, please give me a chance, I know you like me. Why else would you let me into your room and buy you flowers? Come on Raven, you know you want to." he'd smile in a way that left me feeling almost guilty. Yet every time, I'd answer him the same way. " No.''

He'd frown a bit and look depressed before opening the door for me sweeping his arm for me in the process " Ladies first."

Always the courteous one. I sighed and walked in for my herbal tea fix. I frowned slightly as he sat down next to Starfire and started up a conversation as the other two boys played video games. If he loved me so much, why was he always talking to her? I grumbled and shook my head. I don't love him. No point in thinking about it then.

I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation from the table and leaned in casually, " I don't know Star, I've been trying for forever and she still won't say yes, I'm dying here."

" Oh friend, it is a most grievous situation, but do not fear, she shall say yes sooner rather then later, I know she has...the feelings for you. I can see the way she looks at you."

His face dimpled in a smile, " Really!"

Starfire nodded, " Truly, I believe she does love you, but is just afraid of showing it."

" Thank you Starfire! You're the greatest!"

Starfire blushed and I growled. She hesitated for a minute before saying, " But, there is something I must tell you," he nodded expectingly," If Raven does not respond to your actions, perhaps it would be best to move on. You cannot stay in love forever if she keeps pushing you away."

He frowned," But Star-"

" Do not worry, I shall make sure she says yes."

He hugged her, quite close mind you, " Thanks, for everything."

She hugged him back and smiled sorrowfully. As she walked through the door only I heard her whisper, " Only because I love you."

Later on that day I heard knocking on my door, I opened up and glared, " What is it Starfire?"

Stupid boyfriend stealer. Woah, Raven, he's not your boyfriend...yet.

" Friend! I wish to tell you something quite important."

" What?" even though I already knew.

" I know you love him, why do you constantly reject him?"

" Listen, I have my reasons and you don't need to know."

I was about to close the door when Starfire growled and her eyes flared her trademark green. Her hands held my door and pushed it back open. " No! You listen! He goes to your room everyday and gives you flowers or chocolates and showers you with affection constantly seeking your approval on things and you always push him away and speak coldly to him. He loves you and you love him, why can you not accept that!" she was breathing heavily by now and I was severely shocked.

Starfire NEVER got angry, and when she did, even I was slightly afraid of her. " Starfire, I can't love, my powers would go insane-"

She was shaking now, " LIES! When Malchior came into your life, you shamelessly loved him, you are not afraid for your powers, it is something else. He would die for you Raven, he is faithful, he is intelligent, strong, noble, and irrevocably in love with you, Raven. No one else could capture his heart. It is you who needs to stop acting as one of those female dogs I've heard you speak of. "

Ouch. She called me a-! That's it. " Well you know what Starfire? I don't love him! Never have never will! So leave me alone! It's what you want though isn't it. Since your just a alien whore who's dying to have him! Take him then, see if I care." with that dramatic ending I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed.

I didn't mean what I said, but it came out anyway. I groaned. Why did Titans Tower have to be so dramatic?

That was yesterday, today was a new day and it was nine o'clock. You know what that means, I waited for a few seconds. I waited for a few minutes. At 9:05 I was curious and somewhat depressed to a degree. Where was he? Sure he wasn't exactly punctual, but he was never late before. I shrugged, maybe he's outside my door ready to surprise me. I got up reluctantly and put on my cape and elf boots, took a quick glance in the mirror and opened the door ready to take the next batch of lilies or irises.

What I saw shocked me, or rather, what I didn't see. Nobody was there. At all. Nothing at all. What was going on?

As I got to the Ops room I saw two very angry faces peering at me. " What?" I asked getting defensive. " Who's missing today?" a very peeved Cyborg asked me.

The metal teen crossed his arms looking for an answer. I looked around and my heart sunk. " Oh."

" Oh, that's it! Two of our best friends are either crying in their rooms, moping and looking at the window, or both. And apparently, it's your fault." The second hero in the room said with his usual lack of tact.

" It's not my fault ok. And besides if your so worried about them, why aren't you down there yourselves?"

Just as they were about to retort to my comment, the door opened. Two people came through. " They were, until we told them to go live their lives a bit and that we'd be ok." Cyborg smiled, " Hey y'all, you guys okay?"

Starfire smiled joyously, " Oh yes friend Cyborg! We are doing quite well!"h er smile lit up the room.

I scowled and looked down, I felt my heart rise up my throat. They were holding hands...

He followed my gaze and smirked, " Hey Raven, after you indirectly dumped me, me and Star talked for a bit and I realized something, every time you rejected me, she helped me, every time you rejected me, she tried to talk to you. Even when she could have told me to get over you because she had loved me, she didn't. I was blind, but I owe it all to you Raven."

I blinked, " You were supposed to love me..." I murmured, " But you never loved me back Raven, I gave you a whole year. Twelve months,365 days, and you never said a word."

" But I love you Robin, I always have." I cried out desperately.

" I'm sorry Raven. You missed your chance." as I ran down the hallway to my room I could still hear,

" I'm sorry for all my crap Star, but you have to know, I love you."

" I have already forgiven you Robin, what matters now is that I love you too."

I could hear Cyborg's and Beastboy's cheering as I collapsed and cried. If only I had listened. I could have been in his arms right now.


End file.
